Middleford High School
by xSimplicityy
Summary: After the death of his parents in a tragic fire, Ciel finds himself in a new school. Read the full prologue inside. Rated M for some graphic boyxboy situations later. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone! Thanks for choosing to read my FIRST fanfiction. This was actually inspired by this one (of the many) fan art of Ciel and Sebastian in school uniforms. ^^ I hope you can give me some critical reviews and help me improve and become a better writer so that I can keep writing fanfiction for you guys! I originally typed this story on my iPod Touch and, to my horror, paragraph and spacing is extremely different. Transferring from my iPod to the computer, I had to edit the lines and spacing. I tried my best to make it perfect, but if I did make some mistakes please tell me in the reviews. This will eventually have some graphic boyxboy situations which is why it is rated M. Please know that this story DOES have a plot and it is not just some PWP. So without further ado, enjoy! Love, Mei-Chan.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Did you hear about the new kid transferring?"

"It's the middle of October! Why didn't he just come at the beginning of the year? He's never going to make friends now."

"I heard at his old school, he burned it down. Even with all the students and teachers in it!"

"Ehh! I heard the same thing! And that his parents were among the teachers that died!"

"What a scary kid! I'm never going to talk to him!"

There it was. Ciel Phantomhive's reputation. Even though the poor boy had yet to take a step into the high school, his rep was already down the drain. Part of the rumours were true. His high school that he only attended for a few months did burn down with students, teachers, and even his parents, but he was not the one that set it on fire. The recently orphaned boy had just been taking in by his aunt to live with her and now he had to attend a new school. The Middleford high school experience would soon begin for Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

**Middleford High School  
**_Chapter One _

"Cieeel! Wake up already or you'll be late on the first day of your new school!"

Ciel blinked twice before rising and rubbing his eyes. Today would be the first day of attending the local high school at his aunt, Madam Red's, town ever since he had to move due to his parent's death.

"New school, huh?" Ciel thought, "Great, now I have to deal with those brats that go to this overly funded school who have no real interest in learning but only attend to flaunt off their affluence and popularity."

He dressed himself in the school uniform. Olive-colored plaid capris, a white polo with the Middleford emblem on the top left side and, to top it all off, a silk olive ribbon to be tied around the collar. Ciel trudged down the stairs in his uniform and greeted Madam Red cooking breakfast, this was a suprise. As he sat down at the table, Madam Red placed a piece of toast, bacon, and an omelette down which would have an a nice breakfast, except for that fact that all the items were completely burnt and charred black.

"Since it's such a special ocassion I thought I'd make you a power meal so you can be fully energized for your first day of class!"Ciel winced before taking the dark toast (it looked the least hazardous to his health) and picking up his backpack. Since Madam Red had to leave soon to work at her clinic, she could not take him to school so he would be walking.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school?" she asked for the hundredth time. "It really won't matter that much if I'm a little late.."

"It's alright, I like walking anyway" Ciel said before reaching out for the doorknob.

"Wait Ciel!" Madam Red rose down to Ciels eye level and fixed his crooked ribbon. "To think you'd still need help to dress yourself.." she said with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Madam Red?"

"Ciel, your parents would be so proud of you today, looking so cute in your uniform and going off to a new school. They're looking down from heaven with smiles and best wishes for you so you be sure to make them proud, ok?" She said with hands on his shoulders.

"Alright, I will." Ciel said with a smile on his face as he stepped out the door and walked down the driveway.

His smile then dissapeared. He didn't believe in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I actually had this chapter written a while back, but I wasn't satisfied with it so I didn't upload it. Well seeing as how I haven't updated in forever I thought I'd just treat you guys with this. It sucks butt. I made it longer because the first chapter was really short. I was planning on splitting this into chapters but I was too lazy to find a good spot to divide it into. As for the reason why I haven't written in forever, blame it on school. I had time to write this over winter break! Well spring break is coming up soon so expect a chapter then! (As long as I don't have writers block..)  
Enjoy! Love, Mei-Chan.

* * *

**Middleford High School  
**_Chapter Two_

Ciel had finally made his way to the towering school gates with an arch above that spelled out "MIDDLEFORD HIGH SCHOOL". Many students were being dropped off, in luxury cars of course, and began to stroll through the gates to meet their classmates. Ciel started to follow them hoping to be unnoticed.

When Ciel walked through the gates, he gasped in awe. Inside was a long path lined with fiery orange maple leaves that had already begun to fall due to the chilly autumn temperature. At the end of the path were a wide set of marble steps that led to the large glass doors of the school entrance. Ciel sighed and cursed at the wealth of the school before starting to make his way down the path.

"Oof!"

"Aaah!"

Ciel was knocked onto the ground by something that collided into him from behind.

"What do you think you're-!" He turned around and stopped mid sentence after seeing a large pair of green eyes staring up at him.

"Ahh! School didn't even start yet and I've already met you Ciel! Oh this is so exciting! Wait till I tell the others..." the girl started to ramble on and on. Ciel just tuned out. There was something off about this girl and her bright blonde curls. How did she know him?

"Ciel! You're probably wondering who I am so let me just introduce myself! My name is Elizabeth Middleford, but you can just call me Lizzy!" She stuck out her hand at the boy for a handshake. Ciel examined the hand before shaking it while thinking intensely. Middleford.. Middleford.. Where had he heard that name before? Of course. Middleford High School.

"My family founded this school, you know. So if you need anything at all you can count on me!" she said and winked.

"Actually I think I'm fine by myself-GAH!" Elizabeth linked arms with Ciel and started to drag him down the path to the school. When they finally made it inside Elizabeth finally let go of Ciel's arm.

"Hey Ciel, what's your schedule?" she asked. Ciel pulled out the neatly folded paper from his pocket and read it aloud.

"Ahh! We have the exact same schedule, except for our classes after lunch when you have gym and then Calculus? That doesn't seem right.. That's a class that the seniors take!" Ciel had always been good at math and decided to challenge himself this year. "The only other freshman I know taking that class is..-" The warning bell rang. "Oh! It's the bell! We wouldn't want you to be late on your first day! Let's go!" Elizabeth linked arms with Ciel again and dragged him with her to English. It would be a long day..

The girl managed to suck out all the energy out of Ciel by lunchtime. How much could this girl talk about herself? And her voice was so high-pitched..

"Cieeeeeeel! Let's go sit down with my friends! I'll introduce you to them!" she said as she, yet again, dragged him to her table. A blonde haired boy with strange clips in his hair, another blonde guy that was slightly more muscular than the clip boy, and a red-headed girl with glasses too big for her face sat at the table and greeted Elizabeth.

"Ah! Who's this? You must be new! Nice to meet you! I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny, and this is Bard and Maylene! Bard's a senior and Maylene and I are sophmores!" the blonde with the clips gestured at the other guy and girl.

"Nice to meet you." Ciel said and gave a polite nod.

"Wow you arn't how everyone says you are! I thought you would be a lot meaner since you burned down your old scho-"

"BARD!" Elizabeth, Maylene, and Finny said at once.

"Oh sorry.. I said too much." Bard chuckled nervously. Ciel sighed. Of course coming in at the middle of the first semester would raise some suspicions, but he'd never think the students would turn it completely out of proportions.

"Hey look!" Elizabeth exclaimed, trying to change the subject, "There's everyone else!" Ciel turned to see a plethora of people join the table. Great, more names to remember.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth linked arms again once more. Boy, would his arm be sore tomorrow. "Let me introduce you to everyone!" Ciel got his fake smile ready and went with Elizabeth to greet the others.

By the end of lunch he thought he'd seen everyone in the world. He had met an Indian prince and his servant, a flamboyant gay dressed in red, and an Asian exchange student with a strange girl clinging to him. But the students that really caught his eye were strangely apart from the others. There was another boy in the same class as him, freshman. He seemed like he came out of a doll house. He had fair blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He seemed to be clingy to a senior who had very dark brown hair, wore glasses, and looked way too uptight. But there was another person. The only name he fully remembered. Sebastian Michaelis. He was the only one that clearly stood out from everyone. He had rusty brown eyes and blue black hair, a strikingly handsome face, and a tall stature. For some reason this person got on Ciels nerves. He didn't know why, but maybe it was because of the reason that everyone else liked Sebastian that made Ciel not like him. He had a weird feeling around Sebastian that he had never felt before. It would probably be best to avoid the feeling by avoiding Sebastian all together. Well he would only have to see Sebastian at lunch since he was a senior and they would have no classes together. That information comforted him a bit.

"Ciel, it looks like you have gym with Alois! Since I can't be with you to show you the way, you'll have to walk with him." Elizabeth said after lunch, "Until tomorrow Ciel!" Ciel cringed and rubbed his arm thinking about the pain he would have to endure tomorrow.

"Phantomhive, right?" A voice from behind him said. Ciel turned around to see the blonde haired boy with crystal blue eyes. "I'm Alois Trancy. According to Lizzy, I'll be escorting you to gym today." the boy said as he stuck out his hand. Ciel looked at the hand until Alois ran out of patience. "Oh hurry the fuck up!" Alois said as forcefully grabbed Ciel's hand and tugged him to the gym. Ciel wrestled his hand away from Alois.

"What is your problem?" he asked bewildered about why Alois got so mad at him.

"Nothing." Alois said smiling and twirling around the hall in the direction of the gymnasium. "Let's go to gym!" What was with this kid..?

Ciel gave a sigh of relief when it was a free day in gym. Being not very athletic, he loathed everything about gym and was glad to dodge it his first day. Everyone was forced to sit on the bleachers, but the arrangement was slightly off. Well there was Ciel on the right and everyone else on the left.

"Arn't you gonna talk to people or are you just gonna sit there like a loner?" Alois said as he sat down by Ciel.

"I have no interest in talking to those that choose not to talk to me. But why are you talking to me? Surely you've heard all the bad rumors about me so why don't you avoid me like everyone else?"

"Because that's interesting."

"What?" Ciel asked.

"Because, unlike the other 99% of the student body, you're different. Oh you're going to fit right in to us in Calculus!"

"Calculus? You're the other freshman in Calculus?"

"Of course! You don't know how good it feels to finally have a smart freshman at this school taking a senior class. Eases off the stress on me to keep our retarded class looking smart." Alois said with a sigh.

"So who's in that class?"

"Well let's see if I can name some people that I think you met at lunch.. There's me, Claude, Sebastian, Agni, Grell, and Lau." Alois turned his head to see a shocked expression on Ciel's face. "Whats wrong? It's Grell isn't it..? Don't worry, if you're not Sebastian, he won't hit on you. As gay as he may seem, he doesn't try to get with everything that breathes and has a dick."

"No.. It's-"

"Lau? Well if you're scared of Asians then there's nothing I can do to help you cure that." Alois laughed.

"No! It's-!"

"Agni? Well I know his hand is all wrapped up weird but it makes great curry!"

"IT'S SEBASTIAN!" Ciel said with frustration.

"Sebastian? What's wrong with Sebastian?" Alois asked with a clueless face.

"Nothing's wrong with Sebastian! That's the reason! I can't find any flaw with that guy and he just gives me a weird vibe.."

"I think someone has a crush on Sebastian!" Alois teased.

"Trancy, what are you talking about?"

"I was just joking! Jeez don't get your panties in a bunch! I swear you're almost as uptight as Claude.."

Ciel sighed. It really was impossible to have a mature conversation with this kid. Obviously it wasn't a crush he had on Sebastian, right? Ciel thought silently to himself about the other possible reasons why he got a strange vibe from Sebastian Michaelis until his thoughts were disrupted by the abrupt ring of a bell.

"Oh! I guess that means it's time for our next class!" Alois said with a smile.

"Is it that time already..? So soon.." Ciel mumbled.

"Aw don't worry about it! You'll fit in just fine!" Alois exclaimed with a smile as they made their way down the hallway and into the world of Calculus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Wowie. I suddenly received a bunch of notifications on this story in the last month or so. It brought back my attention to writing! I must say.. it's been a while. Although I do have an outline of what the rest of story will be like, I never actually planned to write it forreals. But I guess to celebrate all the people who still follow this story, I shall continue writing for you all! Love, Mei-Chan

* * *

**Middleford High School**

_Chapter Three_

What. The. Hell.

Although math was Ciel's easiest subject, for the first thirty minutes he just sat dumbfounded in his desk trying to comprehend what the hell the teacher was lecturing about. Maybe starting his freshman year with calculus was a grave mistake- especially since half of the material for the first semester had already been taught. How was he going to pass this class if he missed out on so much of the fundamentals already? He was deep in his shock of calculus that he didn't even notice that Alois was poking him on his side.

"Ciel!" Alois said with another jab to Ciel's side. This definitely got his attention.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ciel turned to Alois with a glare.

"The teacher just assigned this worksheet for us to do and turn in. Weren't you listening? We can work with everyone on it. It'll be much more efficient if we just divide it up."

Then some familiar faces he met at lunch showed up with their desks and surrounded Alois's and Ciel's desks.

"Since there are seven of us and thirty-five problems, we can just all do five problems each." said Claude.

"Claude, let's work together!" said Alois positioning his desk next to Claude's.

"I call Sebas-chan!" exclaimed Grell.

"No, I'd rather work alone. Thank you." replied Sebastian as he turned away from the red head. Discouraged, Grell went to join Agni and Lau.

Ciel just looked at his five problems. He remembered learning about limits. But he never really delved into these types of problems before.. How many minutes had passed since he started to just stare at the page? He looked around at the others and all of them were working. All of them except for Sebastian. He had already finished with his assignment and was now doodling pictures of.. what was that? Cats? As Ciel was staring at the sketches, Sebastian's eyes met with his. Suddenly he felt a rush of nervousness move through his body as he looked away swiftly. Then he quickly covered up his paper. He didn't want anyone to see that he hadn't even started on the problems.. especially not Sebastian. However it was too late. He knew that Sebastian had already seen his paper with nothing on it. Through the corner of his eye, he saw a smirk come from Sebastian as he started doodling again. That bastard. Did he think that Ciel wouldn't see that dumb grin on his face? Sebastian was probably amused at Ciel's incompetence. Ciel tried to brush it off but he couldn't help but feel pitiful in this situation.

Looking back at the problems again with determination to show Sebastian that he could in fact do calculus, Ciel started to break down the first question. Huh? It wasn't as hard as it looked. With the knowledge that he had, he attempted to use whatever means necessary to solve the problem. Ten minutes later and with a whole page filled with guessing and checking, he finally came to a reasonable conclusion. Was it the right solution? Who knew. He was just satisfied of that fact that with his limited knowledge, he was able to get to an answer that was somewhat probable.

"Alright," he thought. "This isn't too bad. I think I can actually finish this."

"Is everyone finished?" Alois asked out loud. "Claude and I just finished our share of the problems."

"I'm finished." said Sebastian not glancing up from his paper.

"Grell, Lau, and I are almost done. We just have to finish this one last problem." said Agni.

"What about you, Ciel?" Alois asked.

"I-I've been done for a while of course. This assignment was too easy for me." Ciel said. He was obviously lying through his teeth but he didn't want to admit that he was already struggling with assignments on his first day. He then looked back at his page and started to panic. It took him 10 minutes to solve the first one and it probably wasn't correct either. What was he going to do? Fake a stomach ache and go to the nurse's office? He didn't want to reveal to the others that he didn't complete his part of the assignment.

"We're finished!" said Grell with a satisfied sigh. "Took us forever to explain to Lau. Contrary to popular belief he's not as good at math as his predecessors."

"I take that as a compliment towards my uniqueness." Lau replied with a grin.

"Okay so since Claude and I got questions one through ten, here are the solutions!" Alois said as he started to announce the answers.

As Ciel was writing, he started to panic more and more. Even though he had gotten the last set of given problems, he didn't have any more time to solve them before it was his turn to share his answers.

"Alright, problems eleven through twenty-five were ours." said Agni and he started to give out the answers that his group of three came up with. With each passing solution, Ciel started to feel more and more anxious. Now he really felt that he needed to go to the nurse's office. The anxiety was getting to his head and he began to feel lightheaded.

Next was Sebastian's set of questions. Crap. Ciel's turn was after him and all he had was one measly answer. However after problem thirty, the end of Sebastian's set of assigned problems, he went on to thirty-one.

"Weren't those my problems?" Ciel bursted out saying. Wait, why did he say that? He should feel relieved that Sebastian kept on going, but for some reason he felt that Sebastian had wrongfully taken something from him. With the outburst, Sebastian eyes looked over at Ciel sharply without turning his face.

"It's fine, Ciel! Sebastian never makes mistakes anyway. It's just a matter of whether he actually does problems or not. Consider yourself lucky that he also did yours!" Alois said with a laugh.

"Sebas-chan.. I feel hurt.. you never offer to do my problems for me." Grell whined.

"I just felt like doing them. Since my set of problems were so close to the end, five extra problems to complete the rest of the assignment weren't a hassle. Ciel can just have confirmation that his solutions were correct, right?" Sebastian said with a smile that was obviously mocking him.

"I suppose.." Ciel replied reluctantly. So Sebastian wasn't doodling the entire time, he had actually done his set of problems also. Although he anxiety was slowly starting to fade away, Ciel couldn't help but feel annoyed. Did this Sebastian really have no faults?

After turning in the assigned work, the teacher lectured on the new material and gave out the homework due the next class. Luckily for Ciel, today was a Thursday. All he had to do was cram for this one assignment and then it would be the weekend where he would have plenty of time to catch up on all the calculus that had already been taught earlier that semester.

With the ring of the final bell, the school day was finally over. Ciel was determined to go straight home and get all of his other assignments out of the way so he wouldn't have to stay up all night trying to figure complete the math assignment. He was halfway through the main hallway before an arm latched around his shoulders and violently tugged him to the side.

"Hey Ciel! A bunch of us are going to get frozen yogurt. Want to join?" Alois said enthusiastically.

Without looking at who all was going, Ciel firmly gave his reply.

"No thanks. I have to go home and start on the assignments for tonight."

"Are you serious? So you're one of those people.. all work and no play.. I should have known you're a good boy." Alois said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh. What's it to you?" Ciel said as he stormed off- leaving a confused Alois behind.

While walking down the tree-lined path in front of the school, he made eye contact with another blonde.

"Ah! Ciel!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She motioned him to come over to her group of friends. "You remember everyone I introduced to you at lunch, right?"

Ciel looked over at the other three as he walked closer. What were their names again? Oh right. Bard, Finny, and Maylene. He was pretty impressed with himself for remembering.

"Are you doing anything right now? We were all planning on hanging out at my house for a little bit. Would you like to join us?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"No it's alright," Ciel said politely. "I have to help my aunt with something this afternoon." It wasn't a total lie. He was going to buy some dinner for the two of them before starting his school work. Better to buy something rather than having Madam Red clumsily prepare something for dinner. Who knew what other simple recipes she could screw up? Much less what it would do to their health.

"Aww okay." a disappointed Lizzy replied. "Next time then!"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Ciel said as he waved to the others before walking home.

He remembered seeing a convenience store on the way to school and decided to stop by. Since he didn't really know how to cook either nor did he have the time to learn how to, he decided to just stick to easy convenient foods until he developed his cooking skill more. Madam Red's skills in the kitchen were probably never going to improve so it was up to him to be the one to learn how to cook. He picked up some instant noodles for Madam Red and then went over to the bread section where we picked up some yakisoba bread. As he turned around to make his way to the checkout counter, he then saw a familiar looking uniform in front of him. Looking up at the face of this person, he recognized it instantly. It was the one person that he really did not want to run into.

That smirk could only belong to one person.

Sebastian Michaelis.


End file.
